rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuri the Lynx/Tiger
Basic Info Name:Zuri the LynxTiger Full name: Zuri Barafu Gender: Female Age:18 Species: Lynx/snow tiger Height: 3’5 Ability Type: Speed Alignment: Neutral Powers:Ice Birthdate: August 28 Love Interest:Tiger The Foxwolf(More specifically Chi Neko) Favorite Food: Snow cones, Chocolate, and Frozen Lemonade Least Favorite Food: Vanilla Zuri’s Friends/Enemies Friends:Judas the Wolf, Luna the Revatail Cat Likes:Kyros the Spartan Wolf Dislike:Tyson the Echidna, Eureka the Hedgehog Enemies: Relationship Judas the Wolf: She like Judas’s curiosity and spend many hour talking about ancient legends. They even help each other out during expeditions. Eureka the Hedgehog: Zuri believes that Eureka has no respect for the past. Tyson the Echidna: As Zuri would say “He’s an idiot, I wouldn’t be surprise if Tyson believes that 2+2 =Fish. Chi Neko:She's Zuri's lover and she won't stand anyone touching her. Zuri enjoys doing very naughty things with her and she's always more than willing to her blood to Chi. She's very protective of Chi and currently living together with her. Hidden skills/abilities Darkvision : An extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all. Darkvision is black and white only (colors cannot be discerned). It does not allow Zuri to see anything that they could not see otherwise—invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Ice Powers Black Dragon: User can create and manipulate the darkest aspect of ice that is straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in downright malicious ways. Dark ice doesn't just freeze, it crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice. Cryokinetic Control: Kuri is able to utilize ice manipulation with their physical combat, allowing them to create tools, objects, and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment for their advantage. Artic-Regeneration: The user can heal using ice to recover from severe to minor injuries on themselves or others by absorbing the frozen energies and using them to freeze molecules, renewing damaged cells, causing them to stop bleeding. Ice can also provide energy to close up wounds, and allowing optimal health. Personality Zuri speaks only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. One of Zuri's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding the situation. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. Although she is often shown imagining bizarre, silly or cute images, she will rarely give voice to these thoughts, maintaining the straightest of "poker faces". Her silence seems to stem from her sense of decorum and personal pride; on many occasions, she flatly refuses to engage in any behavior that would be considered embarrassing. Category:Onup147 Category:Females Category:Tiger Category:Lynx Category:Sonic Fan Character